


Violet Rings

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [34]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Vampires, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista's head lolled to the side and she watched Ymir's bored gaze follow her, and she realized that she had fallen right into the arms of the very monster she had been trying to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this was supposed to be, but it happened and I have a strange love for it. The AnniexHistoria part will probably bother a lot of people, but I felt the odd urge to add it here XD I have another scene in mind for this, so I might add a second chapter, but I have no idea what else could be added to this. It’s weird and ethereal, so I need to be in a certain kind of mood. Enjoy it, though. (I love vampires, by the way, so this was inevitable)

A bright flash of light blinded Krista as she ran, and for the second that her eyes instinctively shut, she lost her footing and tripped over a tree root. Gravity did its work, and Krista attempted to muffle her scream as she flew over the edge of a hill and rolled all the way down. The moment her body had stopped crashing into rocks and hard ground she was up again, because she absolutely had to run.

She heard footsteps behind her and forced her bruised and scraped legs to run faster. She couldn’t allow it to catch up. She couldn’t let it end here. But she had been running all day and now all night. This forest was like a never ending maze, and Krista was on the verge of collapsing. It was only her crystal fear that kept her limbs moving.

Krista bended around a few trees to make the path difficult for the creature tailing behind her, and then eventually she burst into what looked like a graveyard. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her throat tightened. A graveyard? What was a graveyard doing all the way out here? Her eyes darted all over the place, the adrenalin pumping slower through her veins. If she didn’t figure out where to go from there she would most likely just pass out.

A branch snapped to her right so she darted to the left, running all over again and barely focusing on where her feet were taking her. It was by far a lot easier to see here even though it was still too dark. The moon allowed its silver rays rest in the clearing, where in-between the trees they were not allowed entrance.

Even though she could see, Krista was still running blindly. Eventually, as she had feared, her backup energy reserve ran out and her adrenalin served as nothing more than an aid to breathe. She collapsed onto her hands and knees and stared wide eyed at the ground beneath her. This was it. She couldn’t find her way out, and now she was about to die.

But there were no more footsteps. The only sound she could hear were the rustling of leaves from the many, many trees surrounding the graveyard. Maybe she lost it? No, that wasn’t likely.

Krista didn’t want to cry, but her entire body hurt. It wasn’t just from the fall that she had acquired injuries. Before that, before she had been able to run for escape, she had been played with. The man that had grabbed her from her room in the early hours of the morning, he hadn’t been normal. Krista knew the stories, the folk lore and the myths. She just never expected to actually meet an embodiment of the truth of them. But by some random act of fate, he had been distracted and she had managed to escape.

There were various bites all over her body. Bruises and welts from just his fingers holding her a tad too tightly. He hadn’t even intended to give her half of the injuries that she had. It was simply that he couldn’t control his strength. And now her body stung worse, from the stab she had suffered after falling and accidentally impaling herself onto a stick pointing up from the ground, to that awful fall down a hill. She was also pretty sure she had sprained an ankle at some point. The pain was all starting to blur together, and in her haste to find a way to survive this ordeal her mind had shut the sensations out. She had even stopped feeling the burning in her lungs.

Krista heard a faint noise and her head slowly rose. She paused, and for once since this mess started a relieved sigh escaped her lips. She still shook, because she didn’t know what was real anymore. Her heart felt panicked, especially after she looked upwards and noticed a figure in the dark. It wasn’t menacing, but it was intimidating. Especially those eyes boring holes into her.

For how long had the person silently sat there and watched her struggle?

When Krista slowly crawled forward she realized that the person was injured too. Upon closer inspection she discovered that it was a woman, and her clothes were torn and her skin covered in blood. She had a hand pressed to her abdomen and her chest heaved with uneasy breaths. Had she been under that monster’s torture too? Had he brought her here to simply put here through hell, like Krista had?

“H-hello?” Krista croaked softly. There was no visible reaction from the woman, but her eyes remained on Krista. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular, it was as if she couldn’t actually _look_ , but Krista knew that she was. A sinking feeling told her so.

What other choice did she have? Running was no longer an option and no one would find her out here. If the stranger perhaps had a phone or something they could use to escape, then this nightmare could be over.

“A-are you okay?” Krista crawled all the way over to the woman and hesitantly reached out, but paused before touching her.

It was a brunette, with freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. They were pale, like the rest of her. She looked sickly and dead, but her chest moved slowly and her nostrils flared. Not an inch of her moved other than that, and Krista realized that her head was bowed forward with her chin touching her chest. But her eyes were looking up, still at Krista.

“Do you maybe have a cellphone? I can call for help. Please. A man kidnapped me this morning and he’s still after me.”

Now Krista did touch her. She nervously leaned forward to feel around in her pockets. If the situation weren’t so dire she would have slapped her own hand for being so invasive. Rummaging around in her pockets took more energy than it should have, and Krista nearly blanked out. She fell forward against the stranger and uttered a soft squeak of surprise.

This time the woman did react. It was as if the sudden body heat reanimated her body, because her spine straightened and she suddenly released a large gasp for air. Her arms wound themselves around Krista’s body and then the blonde felt cold lips press to her neck.

Her pulse raced and her stomach knotted in fear. What was she doing? Why was this person acting so weird? It only took a second for her to realize why.

The brunette opened her mouth and released a foggy breath. She uttered not one sound, not even when she opened her jaws to their capacity and sunk her sharp fangs deeply into Krista’s veins. The blonde screamed and struggled, but she was no match. The life slowly drained from her already battered body, and a haze covered her eyes. When the woman was done she pushed Krista forward and watched with lidded eyes as the blonde’s body fell with a thud.

“No…” Krista uttered and summoned the last ounces of her strength to reach out towards the stranger.

The brunette said nothing. Her eyes were blank, but they were now vibrant and awake. Earlier they were so dull that they looked black, but now they were glowing violet. It was a colour Krista had never seen in another’s eyes before, and it struck fear to her very core.

“H-help…”

The freckled stranger lifted her head and took a tentative sniff of the air, and then she licked her red lips, stealing the last remains of Krista’s blood on her mouth.

Another figure approached, and Krista only realized it now. It was too late to feel more fear, but she did. The person walked over to them and paused behind Krista, so she couldn’t see who it was. Was it the man? Another monster?

“Ymir…” The newly arrived person sounded like a woman. It was definitely not the man that had brought Krista to this place.

All Krista could do was watch the flash of fury cross Ymir’s unnatural eyes. She guessed that the brunette was Ymir, since there was no one else around to address with the name. And then she was hoisted up into the air and held by strong arms.

Krista’s head lolled to the side and she watched Ymir’s bored gaze follow her, and she realized that she had fallen right into the arms of the very monster she had been trying to escape.

XxX

Moments blurred in an out, indistinguishable because of the rushing in her ears. It could have been the wind or the slow beating of her heart. Nothing made sense, not even her senses. Krista knew that she was being carried off somewhere, but she couldn’t bring up the strength to look around. She couldn’t understand what was happening and trying to think made her head hurt. Most of her body had gone limp, probably from the blood loss. Her skin felt cold but at the same time she couldn’t feel it at all. It was terrifying and oddly calming at the same time.

It was only when sudden heat enveloped her that she gasped and her conscious partially returned to her. Krista’s eyes snapped open and she glanced dazedly around her. She did not expect to see the person above her or those blue eyes looking down at her, and she never expected them both to be naked. Panic shot up her spine again and it was such a familiar feeling. Krista tried to struggle out from underneath the woman, but the slightly bigger blonde pinned Krista down with her body.

“Don’t move or struggle. You are too close to death.” Her voice immediately put Krista to ease and her body obeyed. She rested back down, wondering why she was here and what was going on. Her mouth opened, but no words would come out.

Without saying anything more the blonde on top lifted her own wrist to her mouth and then clamped her teeth over it. When she removed her mouth she presented Krista with the wound she had just created. The woman used her free hand to firmly grab the back of Krista’s head and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Krista’s ear. “Do you wish to live?” she asked soothingly, like she was putting the smaller blonde into a trance.

Krista couldn’t respond with words, but she managed a pathetic gasp. She really didn’t want to die. It had always been this notion that ‘it would never happen to me’, but Krista realized how easy death could come. Now at its doors, she was more confused than anything, but that voice was suggesting something that even her foggy mind could understand.

“What is your name?”

Krista blinked and sucked in a painful breath. “His-Historia.”

“Historia,” the other blonde uttered softly, in a breathy whisper. Her eyelids lowered. “From now on, Historia, your name is Krista.”  She made sure to look deeply into the blonde’s fading eyes before she spoke next. “If you wish to live… then drink.”

Krista managed to nod with the last of her strength, and then teeth sank into Krista’s shoulder again and she didn’t even have the energy to respond to the pain. The woman’s wrist pressed down on her mouth and Krista quickly drank at the blood. Sharp, iron iciness bathed over her tongue and slipped down her throat. When the liquid hit her stomach it took a second for a cold sensation to branch out and into her veins.

The woman released her bite and lifted herself to look into Krista’s anguished face. “It will hurt,” she said. “A lot. The coldness with swallow you and make you scream. I cannot leave you until you’ve been consumed.” She licked the blood from her wrist to clean it and then rested back down on top of Krista, arms linked under her small body to keep her firmly in place.

Krista swallowed a scream and felt tears leak from her eyes. She realized dazedly that this woman was keeping her alive. The heat from her body, from where their naked skin touched, it was her only lifeline. Krista desperately clung onto her and shook violently. It truly felt like ice had just been injected into her veins. The warmth was leaving her body and if not for the warmth being given to her she would have gone unconscious.

Eventually it became too much, and the blonde’s strange savoir watched with half closed eyes as the human underneath her fought her screams and shook uncontrollably. Eventually, it just became too much.

XxX

When Krista finally woke she was alone. The woman from before was not by her, but was instead sitting by a blazing fireplace. She sent her gaze to the flames, but did not give it to them.

Krista shakily moved the covers from her still nude and blood stained body. When she stood she noticed that all of her wounds were gone and that her legs felt stiff. Her breaths felt strange, the beating in her chest felt strange. This entire situation had happened so fast and everything still made no sense.

“You’re finally awake,” the woman said. She glanced to the side and offered a small relieved smile. “In all honesty I never expected you to survive.”

Krista’s lip began to tremble, but not from tears, from anger. “What is going on?” She meant to yell it at the top of her lungs, but her lungs still felt strange. Her voice rang oddly in her ears. Nothing felt right and everything felt different.

The blonde stranger stood and allowed the blanket around her shoulders to fall to the floor. She did not even make a move to cover her nude form.

“My name is Annie.”

“Wh-what did you do to me?”

“I allowed you to drink my blood in order to save you,” Annie answered. “You are now Krista, a new vampire.”

Krista’s ears rang. Vampire?

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

Annie’s expression never changed and she calmly walked forward until she was directly in front of Krista. “I felt sorry for you. I didn’t want to let you die. You don’t have to believe my words. I can show you that what is say is true.” She moved the hair away from her neck and offered it to Krista.

Krista swallowed. Suddenly a rich, warm scent filled her nose and a comforting rhythmic sound filled her ears. “What…?”

“You need to drink blood Krista, so do it.”

It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Before Annie could do anything Krista somehow had her pressed to the wall. She sank her teeth – and new fangs – into the older blonde’s neck and allowed the pleasurable scarlet to flow over her tongue. Krista moaned sensually, unable not to.

At the sound Annie responded in kind. She pulled Krista’s teeth from her and reversed their positions, now pining Krista to the wall. A hungry look overtook her eyes and she grinned predatorily down at her new companion.

“See? You enjoy my blood because I’ve turned you into one of us.”

Krista didn’t hear her. All she could focus on was the beating heart in Annie’s chest and the blood still surging through her veins. She didn’t even stop to wonder how Annie still had a heartbeat if she was a vampire. The hunger overtook her like a wave of arousal.

“I made you,” Annie whispered strongly, her words laced with warmth. “So now you’re mine.” She firmly grabbed Krista’s face and then leaned down. When their lips were inches apart and the smell of her own blood filled Annie’s senses, she growled and licked a straying drip from Krista’s lip. “Understood?”

Krista watched Annie’s eyes and noticed a strange violet ring surrounding her iris. She hadn’t seen it before, but now she could see everything _too_ clearly. Annie’s voice gripped her soul and she could do nothing but obey. She _wanted_ to do nothing but okay.

“Yes, master.” Krista responded softly. She lifted her hands and ran them softly down Annie’s heated body.

Annie shuddered. “I am not your master. We are companions. Call me Annie.”

When Krista nodded, Annie crushed their lips together and they both tasted the blood mixing in their mouths. It was delicious, and Krista just couldn’t resist biting down for more. 


End file.
